


Sneaky Beedle Skewer

by mdbld



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love him, Link is adorable, Mute Link, beedle is creepy, sorry its so bad, this will probably be updated once a century... like Link, u dont know, who is beedle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdbld/pseuds/mdbld
Summary: Beedle is not who you think he is.......





	1. Beedle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takisaragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takisaragi/gifts).



Beedle smiled as he strolled along the barren path, heavy backpack barely interrupting his stride. It was a beautiful day. He could see as far as the horizon, where Divine Beast Medoh was circling over Rito village.

Loud footsteps drew his attention from the view and onto the blue-clad figure sprinting towards him. Immediately, he groaned and slowed his stride into a more strained walk – more fitting for how a true Hylian would act if they were under so much weight.

The figure, now easily recognisable as the Hero, came up to him and gestured at the Beedlepack and the goods everyone knew were stored in it, but Beedle could smell something incredible… could it be?

“AN ENERGETIC RHINO BEETLE? Please give it to me! I’ll trade you this ultra-rare honeyed prime meat for it?”

Link visibly rolled his eyes and handed over a beetle. Beedle could barely contain his joy. There was something about the energetic rhino beetles that he could not resist. He had to own them ALL.

Link eventually bought all his stock but also sold Beedle a lot of jewels which, quite frankly, he had no use for. It was so hard to resist the boy’s charming smile (especially in that male Gerudo outfit).

Beedle knew everything about Link. He was the Guard of the Princess, or at least before her downfall at the hands of Ganon. He didn’t speak. He had an affinity for cooking and a love for fashion. He owned a seemingly endless supply of shields that he used almost solely for surfing. He was the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia’s Companion of old. He couldn’t remember any of his past. He would probably fail to stop Ganon this time.

Beedle knew this as he had followed the boy all over his travels. The boy in question, however, had no idea of Beedle’s unusual interest in him and turned abruptly, drawing his shield and surfing unsteadily towards the stable nearby. His shield broke and he tumbled down the hill. Beedle suppressed a laugh before, looking sheepish, Link disappeared into a cloud of blue.

Beedle grinned ominously and followed the smoke to where he could sense that the Hero had gone to.


	2. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't seem to know what he's doing.

The Hero was not what the people of Hyrule had expected.

They had expected a strong, confident man and instead, they had… well…

Link was short and yet surprisingly strong. He kept to himself, cooking wide varieties of meals, wearing increasingly strange outfits. He seemed very shy but would do whatever you asked of him, no matter how inconvenient.

By far the strangest thing about him was his incompetent behaviour – definitely something that you wouldn’t expect from the Hero:

Link would sometimes run around naked, neither noticing nor caring about the strange looks shot at him by the villagers.

He would enter your house (uninvited) and throw your precious vases at the wall, shattering them and leaving the mess for the inhabitants to deal with. Even worse, he would take anything that they were storing.

Some people claimed to have seen the Hero sprinting through their village and jumping onto a wall before shaking his head gesturing that he didn’t mean to do such a thing and continuing for a few more steps before stumbling into the wall again. Link was a very strange boy.

After a few months, his behaviours became more predictable. Most Hylians took to putting common clay vases out instead of the more expensive ones and would even put rupees in them so they could brag about the Hero accepting _their_ money.

Eventually, the only problem was that he seemed to have made absolutely no progress toward ridding them of the evil Ganon and instead was content to chase restless crickets and the occasional Bokoblin, day and night. The rumour in the towns was that he didn’t even realise, let alone remember, that he had a very important job to do.

And the shopkeeper watching him was well aware of this. In fact, Beedle was counting upon it...


End file.
